This disclosure relates to a system and method for protecting a hard drive, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling hard drive data change. This disclosure also relates to a system and method for controlling hard drive data change from an unauthorized change in data, in a program, or in a desired configuration.
Computers, computer networks, and the Internet are pervasive in current technology and society. Individuals, businesses, and other entities rely on the Internet to perform various transactions, applications, and services. The Internet provides an efficient, cost effective, and valuable platform for such transactions, applications, and services. However, the potential for a security breach which could cause damage to an individual or a business is an important consideration that needs to be addressed. For example, theft or corruption of data is possible if a system is not properly protected. Once data is corrupted, it may take a large amount of time, effort, and expense to solve the problem. As can be appreciated, corruption of data should be avoided or eliminated.
It is also known that computers may become corrupted by a computer virus that is unknowingly downloaded through the Internet. A computer virus is a program designed to corrupt or change the computer without the knowledge of the operator or user of the computer. Once a computer virus is loaded on a computer the virus may spread to other computers to corrupt the other computers. Some examples of a virus are malware, spyware, key loggers, adware, malicious scripts, and Trojan horses. It is also possible that a virus may be implemented knowingly by an individual having malicious intent to cause destruction to a computer system or network. It would be desirable to prevent unauthorized or otherwise unwanted changes to certain data in a computer.
In order to prevent changes to data, programs, or configurations, several methods have been developed. One method is to provide a “firewall” to protect a computer network that has access to the Internet. The firewall establishes a barrier between a trusted and secured network and another network such as the Internet. Although firewalls are used to protect computer networks, the firewalls are still subject to being defeated by an attack. Once the firewall is defeated, it is possible that one computer on the network may become infected which in turn will infect the other computers on the network. Another method used in an attempt to protect a computer is an anti-virus software application that analyzes software to determine if a virus is present or hidden therein. Anti-virus software typically has a set of virus characteristics that the software searches to determine if a virus is present. However, a problem with anti-virus software is that a new virus not having a virus characteristic will be able to circumvent the anti-virus software. If the anti-virus software is not continuously updated with a new set of virus characteristics then a virus will not be detected. Another solution has been to impose security features which require proof of authorization or approval. For example, a password or a physical key may be used to be able to make a change to data, programs, or configurations. Unfortunately, this solution can be problematic and burdensome to the computer user. In particular, the password may be forgotten or lost and the physical key may be misplaced.
Furthermore, information technology (IT) managers or personnel are confronted with computer problems or issues on a daily basis. Computer users may make unauthorized or unwanted changes to their computer systems in which the IT department must resolve. The IT department may need to upgrade one or more computers with new software versions or patches. If the software upgrade has a problem then the IT department may need to remove the upgrade to have the computer revert to an initial setting. As can be seen, IT professionals face a number of problems in incorporating new systems and technologies.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a system and a method that controls a hard drive from an unauthorized or authorized change in data, in a program, or in a desired configuration. For example, it would be desirable to have a system and method that controls a hard drive and allows the hard drive to be restored to an initial condition or configuration. It would also be advantageous to have a system and method for controlling a hard drive that prevents having data being written to a protected zone, portion, or session of a hard drive. With the protection provided by the present disclosure, a computer user can safely connect to a network such as the Internet, download files, expose the computer to viruses such as malware, spyware, key loggers, worms, adware, and Trojan horses, experiment with different system settings, and otherwise expose the computer's configuration to change without fear of permanent damage to the computer.